1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device particularly for avoiding a misoperation due to the abnormal state of the count switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a time constant circuit having a condenser is used as a timing circuit for the electronic shutter of a camera. In case of such a timing circuit it is well known that the count switch connected parallel to the condenser has to be closed before the shutter opening.
However, the count switch consists of mechanical contacts so that the count switch often assumes the opened state due to inferior contact or broken wiring before th shutter opening.
Under such circumstances, in case of a camera equipped with such a timing circuit, no proper exposure time cannot be obtained and no exposure to the film is made.